


Mencintai Buku

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Books, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kautahu apa yang awalnya membuatku mencintai buku?"





	Mencintai Buku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Kautahu apa yang awalnya membuatku mencintai buku?" tanya Mary tiba-tiba saat ia dan Gray tengah duduk berdua di salah satu meja perpustakaan, membaca bersama.

Gray menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ini." Mary menunjuk sebuah alinea pada buku yang dibacanya. "Di sini diceritakan kalau sang putri suka membaca, lalu pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pangeran tampan. Mereka dekat karena sama-sama suka membaca. Akhirnya, mereka menikah."

Gray mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

"Saat masih kecil, kukira hobi baca akan membawaku kepada pangeran tampan," senyum Mary. "Ternyata, meski bukan pangeran yang kutemui, perkiraan itu benar."

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Gray.


End file.
